Two Hearts Can Stop Anything
by PSZ935
Summary: I'm back! Even if no one cares i'm still back tho
1. chapter 1

**Hmm. why are you reading this?**

Anyway.

 **It was just a normal day but a Plasma Pea and A Shadow Flower walked to their home. They went to sleep.**

The Plasma Pea's name was Stephen and The Shadow Flower's name was Kara. They were boyfriend and girlfriend. They seemed to have no friend other than each other; Their friends were killed. Before sleeping they kissed like every other day and well... Slept.

When they woke up they got called on the battlefield for support. Kara refused to but Stephen reccomended they do. "Just join. we haven't been on the war for 1 Year." he said. Kara had responded with "But it would be a Cluster-F and i nearly lost you that time. so no." Stephen had noticed something going on with her so he had responded back with "The last time we nearly lost each other was 15 and Months Ago, Kara. Remember the killer that stabbed my Bulb? The same one that Stabbed your stem?" Kara felt sad to remember that moment, Where she nearly thought she would lose one of the only Plants that loved her. "I G-Guess... I felt that pain." Kara suddenly hugged Stephen. She pushed him back to the bed, Kissing him for about 75 Seconds or so. He blushed, And kissed her cheek. They had decided to go to the Battlefield. They quickly drived over to a LEAF base where Crazy Dave took them to the battlefield via His Flying RV. They were hiding cover to cover, avoiding anything at their way. The instant they rushed to the Zombies, Stephen got shocked when a ZPG hit Kara. The Zombies then throws Stephen to the ground, while beating down, biting, stabbing Kara. Stephen got so mad when seeing this, Charging a Pea, That when it shot out, It was purple, effectively destroying most of the zombies. The Plasma Pea had went over to Kara, who lost her shadowy glow, seemingly losing life. He had cried strongly, Kissing the Shadow Flower for one last time. "I... c-can't g-go on... i... i. love you." Kara said. Stephen responded with "I know This was my fault. i encouraged us to join. But i'll never forget you." Kara had 'Died'. Stephen tried to do everything, Even if all he could do was hold her dead body on his pods and cry.

After crying, Stephen touched Kara with his Plasma Glowing pod once again, Suddenly resurrecting her. Kara had woken up, Suddenly kissing the Plasma Pea to the ground, Even though it was a battlefield. Stephen pulled her to cover to save her from a ZPG Again. This proved to be useless as A Zombie grabbed Kara to experiment on her while another zombie Tried to slit Stephen's throat. The Zombie had failed because of Stephen's anger, and instead the zombie met a gory death. The Zombie taking Kara had manically said "She's ours now, plant." Stephen had dropped a Chilli Bean Bomb on the Zombie, before saying. "She's already Mine." Suddenly, A Storm of ZPGs had rained from Above, taking down lots of plants. Stephen and Kara obviously got hit, hurting them badly. A huge LEAF Mothership came to the rescue, though only 20% of the Plants came back, Most of them bleeding. Stephen and Kara went into the Mothership. Stephen had tried to get as much plants into the Mothership as possible, But instead got knocked out by another ZPG. In his vision, he sees this Sad, Angry, Injured Shadow Flower silhoutte Pulling him back into the mothership. He woke up lying on a bed, and the bed him had the same Shadow Flower that had rescued him, Fully Recovered. Stephen had recovered from his fatal injuries and the Shadow Flower had grabbed Stephen angrily with a voice he could recognize and she said "Why did you do it?!?!" The Shadow Flower turned out to be Kara. "I was so concerned! You scared the actual f-ing living hell out of me!" Kara slammed Stephen's head to a wall, and stabbed him with a scalpel. "Wh- what are you doing?" Stephen replied. Kara angrily said back "Something i should've done the day we met! I wish you were Dead!" Stephen had became saddened. Anger then struck him, letting him strike back. "What did you just say you little S(beep)?!?!" He then rips off one of her petals. This heavily angers Kara as she rips out chunks of his pods, She then keeps shooting Stephen. He strikes back ripping most of her petals. She punches his mouth and eyes, Forcing Him to respond by throwing her to a bed and stabbing her about 10 times.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

They are both heavily injured, as Kara lost ALL her petals and Stephen lost all Peas in both of his pods. They both weakly punch each other. They're both lying against the wall together. This Mothership was about to arrive somewhere. The Plasma Pea weakly said "The only reason i hadn't killed you was because... there are things worse than death." Kara suddenly screamed in pain as Stephen shot a pea at Kara's petal-less head. Kara had sadly responded with "The Mothership crew deserves to see me feel pain... so do it." He then lodged his Pea-less pod through her stem, as it completely penetrated her leaves. Stephen then felt his peas growing in his pod as he starts to regenerate while the Punished Kara is a total wreck. He proceeds to Finish her by shooting a pea at her eye, but love had stopped him from doing so. He felt terribly sorry for what he had done. Stephen kissed Kara, which had suddenly caused her to regenerate. "I'm so sorry for what i've done to you" he said. "No. it was my fault for caring more about my safety than those brave plants out there." Kara replied. A Cactus had escorted them to their Mothership room. It had a bed with enough space for them, a restroom and lots of plant food. They were in their bed, they went closer to each other, until they felt their lips touch. as soon as they knew it they were kissing. Once they have realized this, Stephen and Kara blushes while they smile at each other.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Kara and Stephen Had married. They had arrived home and they went to their bed. Stephen pushed Kara to the bed and they smooched for 10 Minutes. They then slept.

2 MONTHS LATER.

They got up and noticed zombies running and kidnapping Plants in suburbia. They tried to hide but 4 Engineer Zombies Shot them and kidnapped Stephen and Kara. A Fire Pea named _Nikolai_ tried to save them but it didn't work. She woke up tied on a Pole looking at Stephen tied to another pole in front of her, Being whipped by 8 Zombies. They forced peas out of his pod and Stabbed his mouth with a rod. She frowned and cried. She weakly said "N-not my. h-husband. p-p-p-please. just hurt me instead." The zombies walked over to Kara and Cut her petals off of her, And dropping about 50 Rods on her. Stephen, seeing this made him felt more pain than the pain he just felt earlier. He managed to break free from the rope but was too weak and fell to the ground, kneeling. He was so mad he charged a Plasma Pea, Obliterating the Zombies.

The Nikolai guy was running to Stephen and Kara with another Fire Chomper named Vladimir. They seemingly couldn't reach them in time though.

Stephen attempted to free Kara and said "A Shadow Flower like you shouldn't take this pain." He then noticed Kara's stem rumble and grow a bump. "What's that?" Stephen said. Kara smiled and was still weakened. She had said "I'm p-pr-" She was so weak she couldn't say it. Stephen had weakly asked "Pr What?" She healed his wounds then said "You're going to be a dad." Stephen carried her to safety. though zombies attacked them. They were then saved by a Barrage of Fire Peas and A Fire Chomper burning down and biting down zombies. Nikolai then had explained why he saved them. "Old friend?" he asked. Stephen shook pods with him, remembering college, when they first met. Vladimir interrupted with "So Nikolai, this is cuss word Shadow Flower you talk about?" Stephen tried to kick the Fire Chomper, though Nikolai interrupted.

Kara then asked "Stephen. what did you tell your supposed 'Old Friend' About me?!?!" Nikolai answered hilariously "Oh it is because the race of Fire Plants despises you Shadow faggots You Braggarts were B*hy in battle is what angered my race. Your Family killed some of mine! AND THAT IDIOT DAVE THOUGHT IT WAS A GODAMN ZOMBIE!" Kara was confused, only answering with "Is this real? I didn't know my family caused yours pain and suffering. I'm very sorry about this." The Fire Chomper only said "Look. you two are hurt as hell. we need to get to... SSSSSSSafety."

Nikolai is still pissed off, Holding back his anger on the Injured Shadow Flower.

Once Stephen and Kara reached proper medical assistance from 4 Sunflowers healing them, They got up and kissed to the ground and blushed. But they were then interrupted by Stephen's 'Old Friend' Nikolai, Stabbed Kara with a Burning, Golden Bowie Knife. "This... was the weapon my Parents gave to me. Before YOU SHADOW FAGS KILLED THEM!" Nikolai angrily said. Kara then revealed her Advantage Taking, Sinister and Evil side, Engulfing Nikolai and Vladimir with Shadows. Her glowing body started to become a completely black Shadow Flower. This merciless side of her. It was. Dark, Nikolai became Blue. They were fighting until, A Zombie managed to bite Kara's petal out of nowhere and got suddenly burned by Nikolai. "Even if my family hates Shadow Plants. A Friend Of My Friend Is My Friend."

But then...

 **WAIT FOR CHAPTER 2 :)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Death Of Someone Special

**CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!** **BOI! FRICK YOU I'M NOT UPLOADING CHAPTER 3 LOL!**

But then...

Kara screamed in pain as if she was getting tortured. Every single plant left the room, Afraid of the result, Except Stephen. he helped her through the pain. Stephen's cousin, An Electro Pea named Micheal, Usually called "The Shocker" went inside the Medical Room. To his surprised, What he saw shocked him, The Shocker, Finally Shocked by seeing the Plasma Pea and the Shadow Flower holding a Mystic Flower Sprout. It was young and cute, And they named her "Jessica". Everything was happy Until Stephen's name was called. "Stephen Pisum! Get Your Plasma-Like Peas Over Here To The Battlefield! That Includes You Kara Helianthus-Pisum!" Some sort of Toxic Chomper-Like voice said.

 **L.E.A.F Base Office**

The Toxic Chomper that called their names were suddenly interrupted by a Fire Cactus Who said "They're not available. The Plasma Pea and The Shadow Flower recently became Parents."

 **After leaving the L.E.A.F. Base.**

Stephen and Kara, along with their Sprout Jessica, Walk off to a park. "So Kara, we already have a child? How will we-" He said. "Look. Stephen, i'll take Jessica to a mall. Stay at this bench and wait until i come back."

Kara kissed his cheek, Kara along with the small Mystic Flower left for a while.

Once they return, Kara is shocked to see Stephen completely dead. She hugs his corpse tightly while leaving Jessica beside her. Lots of tears come from her eyes as she cries. Kara gently said "I'm so sorry. i wish i should've just brought you with me." Jessica cries as Kara says "I... i wanted you to know... if you could hear me right now.. I'm really sorry, i wish i could have loved you more than i did and that i miss you so much. I can't live without you and i don't know what i'll do without you. I'm very sorry for all those bad things i've done to you. I- I love you." Kara is pushing and pulling his Corpse. The Shadow Flower lost her glow, As if she was the saddest plant to ever exist. She couldn't do anything but cry very loudly. No one was there to watch but Jessica, Who now has no father. They leave is corpse there as Kara drives herself and Jessica home. Kara was just crying on the couch, Looking at her pictures with Stephen. She couldn't bare all this pain. She glanced at her memories.

 **Wedding Flashback**

Stephen and Kara are getting married. Stephen pulled her to ground, kissing her. "Well. we're now husband and wife..." Kara Said.

 **Valentines Flashback**

Stephen and Kara arrive home from their Valentine dinner. They sit at the couch, Her head falls on Stephen's, Smiling.

 **Christmas Flashback**

They were wearing Santa Hats as they took a picture of each other.

 **Present Day**

She couldn't live with the fact that it was Her Fault that he died. Her Usual and Common and Happy Smile was just replaced with a Depressed, sad Frown. He was special to Kara. She grabbed Jessica and rubber her Petals slowly, saying "It's ok Jessica, i know how it feels. It- It's just th- That i lost the only one that would be so special to me. And you lost your father as a sprout." She then screamed "I wish i was the one that died instead of you Stephen! i wish i was there to save your life!"

 **One Day Later.**

Thunder Strikes Stephen's Corpse.

 **Back to the house**

It had been her first day waking up with her Special Boy-Plant gone. with no one to wake her up, no one to hug her in her sleep. No one for her to hug. Her usual Smile was still a Frown. She felt something inside her. It was everything sad. Kara couldn't help but remember all the happy memories she had with Stephen. She used to always blush whenever she was near Stephen before she admitted her feelings for him. She looked at a photo of Kara and Stephen in their wedding. But then...


	3. Chapter 3: The Return Of The One

Kara screamed very loudly. Her neighbors would have complained but since they've already found out of the Plasma Pea's death, They didn't. Jessica was just on the couch, Sleeping. Kara was crying her face off in pain of what happened yesterday. As if she lost her... Everything. Kara heard a knock but She was too depressed to open it but she thought that's no excuse to be sincere. She opens the door to see Stephen. Kara quickly grabbed him by his pod and hugged him tighter than a bear hug. Her Smile was restored. Her smile was now a Happy, Motivated, Joyful Smile. As if she just got a Million dollars or she had gotten another gift from her loved Plants. Her glow was very bright. "It couldn't be... I missed you a lot you know..." He hugged her back and gently dragged her to the couch. He looked at her glowing eyes and She looked at his glowing eyes as well. Stephen's hole in his mouth started shooting out a Red-Violet glow. They smiled at each other while they went closer and closer to each other, And they felt their lips touch. They kissed like they've never seen each other and kissed each other for a long time. They released their kiss and looked at Jessica, who was now awake. "Me and Jessica couldn't handle your apparent death. I knew that no plant would be hugging me in my sleep, I knew that i'd be waking up beside no one, I knew that there would be no plant's shoulders would i be placing my head on. But most of all... I knew that there would be no plant alive that would truly love me as a wife. You were special to me and i hope i never lose you again. I'm going to treat you better now, baby." Kara said. "Aww. You're still the same Happy, cheered up Shadow Flower i always knew. You're still, and always will be my one true love. Besides. our little creation is still with us. We're one family." Stephen happily responded. They sat on the couch, Hugging each other for 2 Straight hours. Kara then said "You know... I missed you so much to the point a part of me wished i was the plant who died instead." They continuesld tightly hugging each other. Kara hugged him like a teddy bear and once they let go, they kissed for 3 Minutes. They let go of the kiss to catch their breath. He grabbed her leaf arm and kissed it. They felt happier than any plant has felt before.


End file.
